Regardless of the Consequences
by GraceForever
Summary: Sequel to Regardless of the Rules. Ahsoka is, once again, kidnapped by Ventress, and Lux is devastatingly injured in the attack. Will Ahsoka escape this time? Or will she once again succumb to the dark side? Read to find out!
1. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

Lux couldn't wait to see Ahsoka. It was her 18th birthday, and she had come back from her mission and promised to visit. They were in love, a secret love. The only one that knew was Padme. She had suggested it, and she would never tell.

Since then, Lux had successfully joined the republic and now had his own apartments on Coruscant. Whenever Ahsoka had a chance, she would visit, but it was getting harder to see each other. She was going to do the trials soon, and when she was a knight, she would have even more missions. It would be hard on their relationship, but they had to try.

Ahsoka knocked on the door and he let her in. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and came in, smiling at him. Then she saw gifts lying on the table and her jaw dropped. She hadn't really gotten gifts before, as Jedi didn't get material things. So she was very excited to get something. It was a first.

Ahsoka wasn't expecting much, but when she opened the gift, she was stunned by its beauty.

It was a silver bracelet, a band with several emeralds embedded in it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She embraced Lux, and didn't let go until he reminded her of the other gifts. She opened the next one and was shocked; it was a dark red, strapless dress with white trim to help bring out the colour. It was gorgeous, and Ahsoka loved it. The third present was a matching pair of flats, which were also beautiful.

Overcome with gratitude, Ahsoka embraced Lux and they kissed. Then Ahsoka went to go try it on, and she came out even more beautiful than usual. After a little while, Ahsoka changed back into her other clothes, but she left the bracelet on as a reminder of their love.

"Happy Birthday, love." Lux said to her quietly.

They started to kiss again, but suddenly, their kiss was interrupted by a loud crash. Parts of the ceiling fell in, and Ahsoka created a force bubble to keep them both from harm.

When it stopped falling, she looked up to see an all-too-familiar face. When Lux looked up, his face contorted and he scowl, standing beside Ahsoka. "Ventress."

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers, but Ventress laughed at the challenge and used to force to push Lux across the room and bring down the rest of the ceiling on him. Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers and used the force to keep him safe. But Ventress started sending pieces at her too, so she had to use all her strength, for if she was injured, she couldn't protect Lux. But all her strength wasn't enough. The next piece made it through her defense, weakening her. She fell, pinned, but still trying to save him, but another couple pieces hit her and she stopped thinking.

* * *

When Ahsoka was knocked unconscious, Lux was also pinned down. He couldn't move, but he managed to shift to see the unconscious Ahsoka. Ventress was dragging her onto her ship. He struggled to get up to help her, but couldn't free his legs. As she prepared to leave, Ventress turned, and, smiling evily, caused him to be buried completely.

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter to my sequel for **_Regardless of the Rules_**. Please review and subscribe. Enjoy!**

**-GraceForever  
**


	2. Escape Attempt

**Chapter 2: Escape Attempt**

Anakin had just showed up to visit Padme when she got the news. Lux's house had caved in on top of him. They both left immediately to go see if they could help. When they arrived, Anakin used the force to move the debris, making all the work go a lot faster.

As soon as he finished, the medics ran forward and brought out Lux.

"He's still breathing!" one called out, and Padme sighed with relief.

Meanwhile, Anakin had walked forward to inspect the room. Stooping, he picked up two lightsabers. He immediately recognized them.

"Padme", he called, coming towards her. "Look what I found."

She looked and, though it took a minute, said "Aren't those Ahsoka's?"

"Yes. But why would they be here?"

"Well…"

"What do you know, Padme?"

"They- they were in love. They visit each other secretly, like we do. And she must have come to visit tonight."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know."

They both searched for her, but she wasn't there. Suddenly, one of the medics called "He's trying to speak!"

Padme and Anakin ran over. It took a few minutes, but Lux managed to get out one word.

"Ventress."

* * *

Ahsoka woke up in a dark room. Her hands and feet were shackled. She pulled on the bonds to try and separate them, but they gave her an electric shock. Using the force, she tried to unlock them, but only got a large electric shock. After it stopped, she gave up on that idea, and reached down to her feet. With only one electric shock, she was free to stand.

She walked to the door and moved her hands to grab a knife she hid in her clothes. Using the knife, she unlocked the door and went out cautiously. It opened into a hallway that led to a large hangar.

Right by the door, there was a remote sitting there. It seemed to be the one that controlled her cuffs, so she turned them off and separated them. She couldn't get them off, but she'd worry about that later. Right now she had to escape, before they realized she was missing.

Ahsoka made her way around the edge of the hangar and jumped through the door at the end. She ended up in a forest area, and ran through, trying to get as far as possible. But it wasn't far enough.

"Well, look who it is. My little prisoner, out for a night walk."

"I won't be staying long, Ventress."

"I doubt that." Ventress said, pressing a button on her wrist and activating the cuffs. "Try and escape now, Tano. There's nowhere you can go to escape me!"

Ventress pressed another control and Ahsoka was hit with an electric shock that brought her to her knees. Ventress walked up to her, brought the hilt of her lightsaber down on her head, and knocked Ahsoka unconscious.

* * *

**Hey, so thanks for all the subscriptions already. I will be posting as much as I can this week, but when school starts up it won't be as often. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing!  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	3. Our 'Guest'

**Chapter 3: Our 'Guest'**

When Ahsoka woke up, she was strapped down on a metal chair. There were tools everywhere, instruments of torture, she assumed.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Ventress came in, followed by two magnaguards. "So, our Jedi guest has finally awoken."

"Doesn't feel like I'm a guest."

"You won't escape this time, Tano. I shall have my revenge for my hand."

"So you're finally admitting I beat you? That's a first."

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, you foolish girl." Ventress turned to the droids. "Start the torture! Oh, and do be careful she doesn't die. If she is to be ransomed to the Jedi, she must be alive."

"You're wasting your time. My Master will rescue me. He will save me, and kill you. I won't be the one regretting this, you'll-"

But Ahsoka stopped talking. The torture had started. She didn't scream, she just closed her eyes and went into a meditative trance.

* * *

Anakin could feel the fear coming from his Padawan. She was terrified, though she didn't seem to be in much pain yet. After the last time, she had learned to go into a Jedi healing trance that would protect her from most of the pain. But it would not last long, for she wasn't that strong yet. It may only last a few days, which meant he had to hurry.

* * *

Lux woke up in a hospital. It took him a minute to realize why, but when he did, he tried to sit up. He had to find Ahsoka! The hospital staff calmed him down, saying he could see his friends later, after he got some rest and was healed some.

But, much as he tried, Lux couldn't sleep. He had to know. So he asked the staff to call for Anakin Skywalker. Her Master would know.

* * *

**Hey, so what do you think so far? In the words of _Bookreaderninja, _you guys are all awesomepic. You guys are all subscribing like crazy ninja peoples, thanks guys.****Ya, I know it's totes cray cray, but yeah, I'm overtired, so _what_! I'm really tired, guys, seriously. Oh, yeah, plz review and keep reading, my crazy ninja peeps!**

**You guys should totally check out my new story _Changed Forever_, which is going to be more interesting than the description makes you think. **

**-GraceForever  
**


	4. Where?

**Chapter 4: Where?**

When Anakin received the call from Lux, he went immediately to the hospital where he was recovering, hoping he might be able to tell him more about what had happened and Ahsoka's location.

He was sitting there, just staring into space, when Anakin arrived.

Anakin spoke first. "You're looking well for someone who was nearly crushed", trying to lighten the mood. But Lux got straight to the point.

"Where's Ahsoka?"

Anakin sighed. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me something. What can you tell me?"

"Not much. I hit my head, but I know that she was knocked unconscious by the pieces of the ceiling. Ventress was using the force to bring the house down on top of us."

"Why was Ahsoka with you?"

"We were celebrating her birthday. She turned eighteen."

"I know. I asked her if she wanted to do something special, but then, you are pretty special to her."

"You figured it out?"

"Padme told me after you were pulled out of the rubble. We were trying to figure out why Ahsoka's lightsabers were lying on the floor in your house."

"Ahsoka was going to tell you. She hated keeping that secret, but she was scared you would tell the council."

"I would never have done that."

"Well, all I know is that she's out there somewhere, and someone must know where."

* * *

Ahsoka was thrown in a cell at the end of the day. She was exhausted, but she wasn't in much pain yet. The trance had helped a lot, but she needed some rest if she wanted to keep it up. She looked around, but there was just the cold stone floor. Ahsoka sighed. It would have to do for now.

She tried to sleep, but it wasn't easy. She was scared and her Master didn't know where to find her. She didn't even know where she was. Sleep evaded her, and her mind refused to shut down and leave her to rest. Nothing she did helped. The night slipped away and she was dragged back to the cold, sterile torture room. This time, she screamed.

* * *

**Hey, my crazy ninja peeps, hows it going? So yeah, please review and keep being AWESOMEPIC! I will probably update soon, so, yeah, you can give me extra motivation by reviewing! XDXDXD Yeah, so have a good day, my ninja peoples. Oh, yeah, enjoy the chapter.  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	5. Darkness

**Chapter 5: Darkness**

Anakin heard every scream. Even though she was separated from the force, he could still feel all her pain. Ahsoka was releasing waves of pain into the force. He had no doubt most of the Jedi who knew Ahsoka felt it.

His comlink beeped and he automatically reached to answer it. It was Ahsoka's channel. He answered. "Skywalker here."

"Well, so I am able to reach you on this."

Anakin's face contorted in anger. "Ventress."

"I just wanted to let you know that your Padawan is waiting for you. Here she is now."

There were screams on the other line. Steadying himself, Anakin closed his eyes and replied "What do you want, Ventress?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want my price for not destroying the girl."

"And what would that be?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, Skywalker. My Master wishes to have you join us. I have no idea why he wants you. He already has me."

"Maybe he's tired of failure."

"Remember everything you say in this conversation could impact your Padawan. Especially if you're not nice. I can take out my anger on your little Padawan."

"Well, I can't join you. I don't know where you are."

"Would you come even if I told you?"

"I might."

"Azure. I'm sure you remember that planet, Skywalker."

He did. The memories were clear as day. That had been a dark day.

"So, are you going to come? I'm afraid your Padawan doesn't have much time left."

"Don't you dare kill her!"

"You have three days. Any later, and she will no longer be... _available_."

* * *

Ahsoka felt every prick as a needle tore her skin and clothes. She was nearly unrecognizable already.

After a few hours, Ventress came in and they stopped the torture. She ordered them to leave and spoke to her.

"So, still waiting for your Master?"

I just glared at her, unable to find the will to form words.

"I've just had the chance to speak with your Master. He might actually come, and pay my price."

"And wha-what would that be?" she said weakly.

Ventress grinned evilly. "I return the Padawan, and get the Master."

"What do you want with Anakin?"

"Oh, I don't want him. But my Master does."

"Dooku?"

"No, my other Master."

"Why- does he want Anakin?"

"He is the chosen one. My master seems to think he can persuade him to join the dark side. He's angry enough, though, isn't he?"

Ahsoka did not answer.

"You do not deny it?"

"Anakin is a good person. You will not corrupt him!"

"Of course I will. And if said Padawan just happens to die on the way off planet, he might just break a little easier."

Ahsoka gasped! She had known it would be a trap, but she had at least expected them to keep her alive. The worst part was, Ventress was right. Anakin did sometimes totter on the edge of the light and dark side.

Knowing she had won, she smirked and walked out, locking Ahsoka in.

* * *

**Yeah, so school has started up again! Yippee! Just kiddding, it's so boring. I will still try to update as much as possible, though.  
**

**This story is almost done, because there is another part that wouldn't work if I put both together, so this one is shorter, with 2 or 3 more chapters. Then I will be posting** _Regardless of their_ Actions**, the conclusion to my series. I'm working on writing it right now, so get excited! ****  
**

**BTW's, you ninja people are awesome at reviewing. Thanks, guys, I feel SO appreciated when I get reviews from you telling me you liked a chapter, and all the favourites and subscriptions. You guys are awesomepic, and so cool!  
**

**Thanks to: Bookreaderninja, AhsokaGeekFreak, Violet Frost, AhsokaTano141516, AVP5, Rachel Uchiha, Fidgeymugato, Superfan44 for always reviewing and keeping this story going, because, without readers, there's no point, is there?" **

**Also, if you want to read it, there's another story I started called Changed Forever. It's MUCh more interesting than it sounds, but I'm not gonna continue writing it without readers, so if you like it and want me to keep going, please review!  
**

**That's all I have to say, so peace out, my ninja peoples! XDXDXD  
**


	6. On His Way

**Chapter 6: On His Way**

"You must not go, Anakin. The council has forbidden it." Obi- Wan told Anakin.

"But I must, Master. Ahsoka needs me know."

"They may expel you from the order!"

"But Ahsoka is dying, Master, and they will only let her go if I come. The longer I wait, the worse it will get. So I am going now, regardless of the consequences." He replied heatedly.

Anakin turned and finished readying his ship. As he went onboard, Obi- Wan called after him.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Master?"

"May the force be with you."

"Thank you, Obi- Wan."

* * *

After her talk with Ventress, Ahsoka was escorted to a containment unit, where she would wait until her Master came. The torture was over. Her skin was ripped and bruised in some places, and her clothes had been shredded and become loose, but she was okay. She could heal.

Her Master must have really been coming. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. If he did turn, he could destroy the republic, and if he didn't, they'd both die.

A while later, Ventress returned to her. "Well, it looks like your Master is actually coming."

"Of course he is! What did you expect?"

Brushing off her question, she said, "Well, your Master is going to fall into my trap. Once he arrives, we will transport you off planet with an unmarked ship. However, as you take off your ship will 'accidentally' implode, and you will be thought dead."

At that moment, Ahsoka felt doomed. But there wasn't much she could do. She was weak and injured, and it all her effort not to appear so.

A droid came in and announced that the Jedi was landing outside. Ventress smirked and walked out to meet him.

"Master!" she called through the force. "Don't come! It's all a trap, I'm gonna die!"

"I know it's a trap. But you're not going to die. I won't let you. I forbid it!"

"I don't think you have THAT much control over my life. And they're not gonna let me go!"

"Yes, they will."

"No! Dooku-".

Two magnaguards had entered, and one of them had jabbed her with an electric weapon, cutting her off. Ahsoka was pulled to her feet and dragged to the hangar, where her Master was just landing.

* * *

**Hey, ma crazy ninja peoples!** **Wassup? Sorry abotu the wait, but, you know, school comes first, right? I had to do an entire essay already! So, yeah, my ninja peeps, plz review and, yeah, thats about it! Enjoy!**

**-GraceForever  
**


	7. Ahsoka!

**Chapter 7: Ahsoka!**

When he entered, there were no guards. Anakin held his lightsaber at the ready, just in case, but the only droids were the two magnaguards holding Ahsoka. Ventress stood just ahead of his Padawan.

"So, you decided to come after all." Ventress said.

Behind her, Ahsoka shook her head slightly, obviously trying to get him to leave. Something was off. But Ventress kept talking.

"Here is your Padawan, as promised. We will transport her off-planet right away, so say your goodbyes."

Ventress left, and Anakin turned to Ahsoka. She was almost crying, but she seemed to be alright. But alright was a relative term. She was badly beaten and cut up and her clothes were like rags.

"Master-"she began. But she didn't have to say anything else. Anakin enveloped her in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Ahsoka. You'll go home and I'll leave and rejoin you."

"Master, you shouldn't have come."

"I had to. They don't want you, they want me, and you were suffering. Plus, I think Lux would have killed me if I didn't."

"Time's up!" Ventress' voice sounded. "Come, Skywalker, and we'll get your little Padawan off planet."

Anakin turned and said "Goodbye, Ahsoka."

"Goodbye Master."

And with that, they led out Ahsoka and Anakin followed Ventress to a control room, from where they would watch her departure. On the screen, she was pulled onto the ship waiting and the ship began its take-off.

When the ship reached the atmosphere, he heard Ahsoka say through the force "Master!"

Then the ship imploded.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled, running out to where the remains of the ship were. But there was nothing left. It was all bits of the ship, nothing else. He tried to use the force to find her, but there was a black hole where she had been.

"So, the girl exploded? Too bad." Ventress said, mocking sadness.

"This was your doing." Anakin said quietly.

"What was your first clue?"

"Now it's your fault Ahsoka is gone."

"You won't be so lucky."

"We'll see about that."

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and attacked her ruthlessly, no longer caring about the code. This monster had killed Ahsoka!

But she didn't seem keen to fight. She turned and ran. He was about to follow when he thought. Ahsoka wouldn't have wanted this. She would want him to leave and honor her memory, not avenge it. So he went to his ship and flew away, crying silently.

* * *

**So, here's the second-to-last chapter. It's not that long, but I hope it will last you crazy ninja peeps until I can post again.**

**BTWs, please don't hate about Ahsoka yet. You could, but the story's not over, so just hold it off for now! I'll try to post this week, but I make no promises! XDXDXD!  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	8. Against The Code

**Chapter 8: Against The Code**

As he entered the Coruscant atmosphere, his mind raced with questions. What would other Jedi think of his failure? Why did they capture Ahsoka and not him? And what would he tell Lux?

With all these questions in his head, he landed at the temple and went to his quarters, locking the door behind him. A while later, Obi-Wan came and asked to be let in. But eventually, he went away and left Anakin in peace.

After a few hours, he got up and went to see Obi-Wan. As he walked, he felt like everyone was staring at him, accusing him of not saving his Padawan. He was relieved to reach his former Master's quarters.

When he knocked, Obi-Wan let him in immediately. For a while, they just sat in silence. Neither knew quite what to say.

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke.

"Do you want me to tell the council? They may be able to help with the grief."

"How could they help? They would tell me to get over it. Because Jedi shouldn't feel attachment, and I do."

"All Jedi feel emotion, Anakin. Even the council."

"Then why does the code forbid it? Why not allow love?"

"we did not make the code. Our Jedi ancestors made it, and we must follow tradition."

"I've got more important things than tradition."

"And what's that?"

"Well, you see, Lux Bonteri was in love with her. She loved him too and now she's gone. I have to tell him she's- dead. Ahsoka's dead."

* * *

Lux knew before Anakin could tell him. As soon as he saw his face, and that he had come alone, he understood that there was no good news. Maybe never would be good news again.

When Anakin sat down, Lux started the conversation.

"She's not coming back, is she?"

Anakin sighed, then shook his head. "Not this time."

Lux could have asked how she died. He could have blamed Anakin. He could've even cried. But he didn't. He was too shocked that Ahsoka had been lost.

"I thought she'd never die." Lux lamented.

"It's shocking, isn't it? I always believed she would never be killed."

"We must treasure her memory. I know Ahsoka as well as you, and she would have wanted us to move on, but remember always."

The two men nodded, and Anakin left, for Lux was preparing to go to his new apartments in the city.

Only when he was in his new home did Lux finally cry.

* * *

"Join me, and become a Sith!" Dooku said.

Ahsoka hesitated, and thought for a moment. Everyone she knew thought she was dead. Saying no would only make this harder, for if they would go to these lengths, they would go much further. If she refused, they'd probably go and capture Lux, Anakin, Barriss or other friends of hers and use them against her. If she said yes, she could be easily defeated and her friends would be okay. But, having been raised in the Jedi Temple, it was hard for her to decide.

Swallowing hard, she finally made her choice. Stepping forward, she answered "Yes, Master."

* * *

**So, here's the last chapter of _Regardless Of The Consequences!_ Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy! Anyway, you Crazy Ninja Peeps, The sequel will be starting next weekend! It will be called (drum roll please)...**

_**Regardless Of Their Actions! **_

_**So, yeah, keep your eyes open (ha ha, song reference(i love that song, dont you) by taylor swift) for the sequel, and all of yous just be all safe and sound this week and good luck at school, work or whatever you crazies do!  
**_

_**Oh, yeah , SHOUTOUT to all you reviewers again!  
**_

_******Bookreaderninja, AhsokaGeekFreak, Violet Frost, AhsokaTano141516, AVP5, Rachel Uchiha, Fidgeymugato, Superfan44**, Hannah Jane, AhsokaGeek, AVPS, Crow-DarkHeart, Guest(s)  
_

_**Also, there are some pretty smart people who reviewed and some of you guessed half the storyline! Good job, you smarticles! Free virtual smarties AND popsicles, just because!  
**_

_**Love ya all, my rad readers! (cheesy, i know)  
**_

_**-GraceForever  
**_


	9. Update

Hey, just letting you know, the first chapter for the conclusion is up already, so follow this link to read it!

s/8553726/1/Regardless-of-Their-Actions

Enjoy!

-GraceForever


End file.
